The amount of data that is available to users via a network (e.g., the Internet) is ever increasing. For example, users may access websites to receive webpages, interact with social networks, photo sharing sites, send and receive messages, and so on. Consequently, even a casual user may interact with a significant amount of data.
Techniques were subsequently developed to aid users in this interaction by storing content locally on a computing device. In this way, users could quickly access the data and may even do so when “offline.” However, conventional techniques there were employed to manage this storage were often intrusive and therefore could hinder a user's interaction with the data or were not employed at all thereby exposing the computing device to malicious parties.